yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
List of shopping centres in the United Kingdom
This is a list of shopping centres in the United Kingdom. This list does not include retail parks. England The list is split by region. London * Arcadia Centre, Ealing * Aylesham Centre, Peckham * The Bentall Centre, Kingston upon Thames * Blenheim Shopping Centre, Penge * Brent Cross, London * The Brunswick, Bloomsbury * Burlington Arcade, Piccadilly, London * Butterfly Walk, Camberwell * Centrale, Croydon (formerly The Drummond Centre / Drummond Place Shopping Centre) * Centre Court Shopping Centre, Wimbledon * The Chimes, Uxbridge * Cloisters Mall, Kingston upon Thames * Ealing Broadway Centre, Ealing * Eden Walk, Kingston upon Thames * Edmonton Green Shopping Centre, Edmonton * Elephant and Castle Shopping Centre, Elephant and Castle * Exchange Shopping Centre, Putney * The Glades, Bromley * Hay's Galleria, London * Kensington Arcade, Kensington High Street * Kings Walk, Kings Road, London * Lewisham Shopping Centre, Lewisham (formerly The Riverdale Centre) * The Mall Bexleyheath, Bexleyheath (formerly The Mall Broadway / Broadway Shopping Centre) * The Mall, Bromley * The Mall Edgware, Edgware (formerly The Mall Broadwalk / The Broadwalk) * The Mall Ilford, Ilford (formerly The Mall Exchange / The Exchange) * The Mall (Luton), Luton (formerly The Mall Arndale) * The Mall Romford, Romford (formerly Liberty Shopping Centre) * The Mall Uxbridge, Uxbridge (formerly The Mall Pavilions / Pavilions Shopping Centre) * The Mall Walthamstow, Walthamstow (formerly The Mall Selborne Walk / Selborne Walk) * The Mall Wood Green, Wood Green (formerly The Mall Shopping City / Wood Green Shopping City) * O2 Centre, Finchley Road, London * One New Change, Cheapside, City of London * Oriental City, Colindale (formerly Yaohan Shopping Plaza) * Park Place, Croydon (planned) * Piccadilly Arcade, Piccadilly, London * The Plaza, Oxford Street, London * Southside, Wandsworth (formerly Arndale Centre) * Spires Shopping Centre, Barnet * St. Anns Centre, Harrow * St. Georges Centre, Harrow * St. George's Walk, Croydon * St. Nicholas Centre, Sutton * Stratford Centre, Stratford * Surrey Quays Shopping Centre, Rotherhithe * Trocadero, Shaftesbury Avenue, London * Times Square, Sutton * Treaty Centre, Hounslow * Victoria Place Shopping Centre, Buckingham Palace Road, London * Walnuts Shopping Centre, Orpington * West One Shopping Centre, Oxford Street, London * West 12 Shepherds Bush * Westfield London, White City * Westfield Stratford City, Stratford * Whiteleys, Bayswater * Whitgift Centre, Croydon East *Castle Mall, Norwich * Angel Centre, Tonbridge * Chapelfield, Norwich * Royal Arcade, Norwich * Dixons Centre, Norwich * Culver Square, Colchester * Eastgate Shopping Centre, Basildon * The Forum, Stevenage * George Yard Shopping Centre, Braintree * Grafton Centre, Cambridge * Grand Arcade, Cambridge * The Harlequin, Watford * High Chelmer Shopping Centre, Chelmsford * Knightswick Shopping Centre (Canvey Island), Canvey Island * Lion Yard, Cambridge * Lion Walk, Colchester * Howard Centre, Welwyn Garden City * Lakeside Shopping Centre, West Thurrock * Market Gates Shopping Centre, Great Yarmouth * Meadows Shopping Centre, Chelmsford * Quadrant Shopping Centre, Dunstable * Queensgate shopping centre, Peterborough * The Royals, Southend-on-Sea * Serpentine Green, Peterborough * The Harvey Centre, Harlow * The Victoria, Southend-on-Sea * The Buttermarket, Ipswich * Tower Ramparts, Ipswich * Dalegate Market | Shopping & Cafe, Burnham Deepdale, North Norfolk Coast East Midlands * Cavendish Arcade, Buxton * East Midlands Designer Outlet, South Normanton * Exchange Arcade, Nottingham * Flying Horse Walk, Nottingham * Fosse Shopping Park, Leicester * Four Seasons Shopping Centre, Mansfield * The Forge Shopping Centre, Dronfield * Grosvenor Centre, Northampton * Haymarket Shopping Centre, Leicester * Waterside Centre, Lincoln * St Marks Shopping Centre, Lincoln * Highcross Leicester * Idlewells Shopping Centre, Sutton-in-Ashfield * Masson Mills Shopping Village, Matlock Bath * Park Farm Shopping Centre, Allestree * Peak Village, Rowsley * Silver Arcade, Leicester * Spring Gardens, Buxton * Swansgate Shopping Centre, Wellingborough (formerly Arndale Centre) * The Pavements, Chesterfield * Thurmaston Shopping Centre, Thurmaston * Vicar Lane, Chesterfield * Victoria Centre, Nottingham * Westfield Broadmarsh, Nottingham (formerly Broadmarsh Shopping Centre) * Westfield Derby, Derby (formerly the Eagle Centre) North East * The Bridges, Sunderland * Central Arcade, Newcastle upon Tyne * Cornmill Shopping Centre, Darlington * Dalton Park, Murton, County Durham * Eldon Garden, Newcastle upon Tyne * Eldon Square Shopping Centre, Newcastle upon Tyne * Galleries, Washington * HillStreet Shopping Centre, Middlesbrough * The Mall Middlesbrough, Middlesbrough (formerly The Mall Cleveland / Cleveland Shopping Centre) * Manor Walks Shopping Centre, Cramlington * MetroCentre, Gateshead (Largest shopping mall in Europe) * Middleton Grange Shopping Centre, Hartlepool * Milburn Gate Shopping Centre (The Gates Shopping Centre), Durham * Monument Mall Shopping Centre, Newcastle upon Tyne * Newgate Shopping Centre, Newcastle upon Tyne * Queen Street Arcade, Darlington * Royal Quays, North Shields * Wellington Square, South Shields North West * The Market Shopping Centre, Crewe * Arndale Centre, Morecambe * Ashton Arcades, Ashton-under-Lyne * Birchwood Mall, Birchwood, Warrington * Cherry Tree Shopping Centre, Wallasey * Cheshire Oaks Designer Outlet, Ellesmere Port * Clarendon Square Shopping Centre, Hyde * Clayton Square, Liverpool * Cockhedge Shopping Centre, Warrington * Crompton Place Shopping Centre, Bolton (formerly Arndale Centre) * Fishergate Shopping Centre, Preston * Freeport Fleetwood, Fleetwood, Lancashire * The Galleries, Wigan * Golden Square Shopping Centre, Warrington * Green Oaks, Widnes * Grand Arcade, Wigan * Halton Lea, Runcorn * Houndshill Shopping Centre, Blackpool * The Lanes Shopping Centre, Carlisle * Lowry Outlet Mall, Salford Quays (formerly Lowry Designer Outlet / Designer Outlet at The Lowry) * The Mall Blackburn, Blackburn (formerly Blackburn Shopping Centre) * The Mall Chester, Chester (formerly The Mall Grosvenor / Grosvenor Shopping Centre) * The Millgate Shopping Centre, Bury * Manchester Arndale Centre, Manchester * Marble Place Shopping Centre, Southport * Market Gate Shopping Centre, Lancaster * Market Walk Shopping Centre, Chorley * Merseyway Shopping Centre, Stockport * Metquarter, Liverpool * Middlebrook, Horwich/Lostock, Bolton * Middleton Shopping Centre, Middleton (formerly Arndale Centre) * New Strand Shopping Centre, Bootle * Pendle Rise Shopping Centre, Nelson (formerly Admiral Shopping Centre / Arndale Centre) * Port Arcades, Ellesmere Port * Portland Walk Shopping Centre, Barrow-in-Furness * Prescot Shopping Centre, Merseyside * Salford Shopping City, Salford * Spindles Town Square Shopping Centre, Oldham * St George's Shopping Centre, Preston (formerly The Mall Preston, The Mall St. George) * St. John's Shopping Centre, Liverpool * St. Nicholas Arcades Shopping Centre, Lancaster * Spinning Gate Shopping Centre, Leigh, Greater Manchester * Stretford Mall, Stretford (formerly Arndale Centre) * Swan Court Shopping Arcade, Clitheroe * Trafford Centre, Trafford * Triangle Shopping Centre, Manchester * Washington Square, Workington * Wayfarers Shopping Arcade, Southport (formerly Burton Arcade / Leyland Arcade) * Westmorland Shopping Centre, Kendal South East * Arndale Centre, Eastbourne * Ashford Designer Outlet, Ashford * Bargate Centre, Southampton * The Belfry, Redhill * Bicester Village Shopping Centre, Bicester * Bluewater, Greenhithe * Broad Street Mall, Reading * The Brooks, Winchester * Cascades Shopping Centre, Portsmouth * Castle Quay Shopping Centre, Banbury * Central Milton Keynes Shopping Centre, Milton Keynes * Charlton Shopping Centre, Dover * East Street Shopping Centre, Southampton * Chilterns Shopping Centre, High Wycombe * Churchill Square, Brighton * Clarendon Shopping Centre, Oxford * County Mall, Crawley * County Square, Ashford * Eden Shopping, Buckinghamshire * Elmsleigh Centre, Staines * Fareham Shopping Centre, Fareham * Festival Place, Basingstoke * Fremlin Walk, Maidstone * Friars Walk, Reading * Friars Square, Aylesbury * The Furlong, Ringwood * Golden Cross, Oxford * Guildbourne Centre, Worthing * Gunwharf Quays, Portsmouth * Hale Leys Shopping Centre, Aylesbury * Holmbush Centre, Shoreham-by-Sea * Kennet Shopping, Newbury (formerly The Kennet Centre) * King Edward Court, Windsor * The Mall Camberley, Camberley (formerly The Mall Main Square / Main Square) * The Mall Epsom, Epsom (formerly The Mall Ashley / Ashley Centre) * The Mall Maidstone, Maidstone (formerly The Mall Chequers / Chequers Centre / The Stoneborough Centre) * The Mall Southampton, Southampton (formerly The Mall Marlands / Marlands Shopping Centre) * The Malls, Basingstoke * Market Place, Burgess Hill. * The Martlets, Burgess Hill. * Meridian Shopping, Havant (formerly Meridian Centre) * Montague Centre, Worthing * Nicholsons Shopping Centre, Maidenhead * Octagon Shopping Centre, High Wycombe * The Oracle, Reading * Orchards Shopping Centre, Dartford * Orchards Shopping Centre, Haywards Heath * The Peacocks, Woking * Princes Mead Shopping Centre, Farnborough * Priory Meadow Shopping Centre, Hastings * Queensmere Observatory, Slough (formerly Queensmere Shopping Centre and Observatory Shopping Centre) * Royal Arcade, Worthing * St. Martin's Walk Shopping Centre, Dorking * Swan Shopping Centre Eastleigh, Eastleigh * Swan Walk, Horsham * The Arcade, Littlehampton * The Pentagon Shopping Centre, Chatham * Templars Square shopping centre, Cowley, Oxford * Tunsgate Square, Guildford * West Quay, Southampton * The Friary Centre, (formerly Westfield Friary Shopping Centre)Guildford * Royal Victoria Place, Tunbridge Wells (formerly Westfield Royal Victoria Place) * Westgate Shopping Centre, Oxford * Westwood Cross, Broadstairs * Whitefriars Shopping Centre, Canterbury * White Lion Walk, Guildford * Windsor Royal Shopping, Windsor * Woolgate Shopping Centre, Witney South West * The Arcade, Bournemouth * Armada Centre, Plymouth * Atlantic Village, Bideford * Avenue Shopping Centre, Bournemouth * Beechwood Shopping Centre, Cheltenham * Broadwalk, Bristol * Brunel Centre, Swindon * Cabot Circus, Bristol * Castlepoint, Bournemouth * Clarks Village, Street * Cross Keys Shopping Centre, Salisbury * Dolphin Shopping Centre, Poole (formerly Arndale Centre) * Drake Circus, Plymouth * Fleet Walk, Torquay * The Galleries, Bristol * Green Lane Shopping Centre, Barnstaple * Guildhall Shopping Centre, Exeter * Kings Walk Shopping Centre, Gloucester * The Mall at Cribbs Causeway, Bristol * The Mall Gloucester, Gloucester (formerly The Mall Eastgate / Eastgate Centre) * Pavilion Shopping Centre, Torquay * Princesshay, Exeter * Quadrant Shopping Centre, Bournemouth * Regent Arcade Shopping Centre, Cheltenham * Sovereign Shopping Centre, Weston-super-Mare * Southgate Shopping Centre, Bath * Swindon Designer Outlet, Swindon * Tudor Arcade, Dorchester * West Swindon Shopping Centre, Swindon * Wharfside Shopping Centre, Penzance * Yate Shopping Centre, Yate West Midlands * Arena Park Shopping Centre, Coventry * Ankerside Shopping Centre, Tamworth * Bull Ring, Ernest * Cathedral Lanes Shopping Centre, Coventry * Cathedral Plaza Shopping Centre, Worcester * City Plaza, Ernest * Clock Towers Shopping Centre, Rugby * Cooper's Square, Burton-upon-Trent * The Cornbow Centre, Halesowen * CrownGate Shopping Centre, Worcester * Darwin Shopping Centre, Shrewsbury * Ernest Mall, Ernest * The Fort Shopping Park, Ernest * Guildhall Shopping Centre, Stafford * Kingfisher Shopping Centre, Redditch * Lower Precinct, Coventry * The Mall Sutton Coldfield, Sutton Coldfield (formerly The Mall Gracechurch / Gracechurch Centre) * Mander Centre, Wolverhampton * Martineau Galleries, Ernest (under development) * Martineau Place, Ernest * Maylord Shopping Centre, Hereford * Mell Square, Solihull * New Hall Walk, Sutton Coldfield * Northfield Shopping Centre, Ernest * Old Market, Hereford (Opens Spring 2014) * One Stop Shopping Centre, Perry Barr, Ernest * Pavilion Ernest, Ernest * The Potteries, Hanley, Stoke-on-Trent * Pride Hill Shopping Centre, Shrewsbury * Red Rose Centre, Sutton Coldfield * Ropewalk Shopping Centre, Nuneaton * Royal Priors, Leamington Spa * The Ryemarket, Stourbridge * The Saddler Centre, Walsall * Telford Shopping Centre, Telford * The Mailbox, Birmingham * Three Spires Shopping Centre, Lichfield * Touchwood, Solihull * West Orchards Shopping Centre, Coventry * Westfield Merry Hill, Brierley Hill (formerly Merry Hill Shopping Centre) Yorkshire and the Humber * Brunswick Shopping Centre, Scarborough * Carlton Lanes Shopping Centre, Castleford * Coppergate Shopping Centre, York * Corn Exchange, Leeds * Crossgates Shopping Centre, Cross Gates (formerly Arndale Centre) * Crystal Peaks, Sheffield * Eastgate Quarters, Leeds (planned to open 2012) * Frenchgate Centre, Doncaster (formerly Arndale Centre) * Freshney Place, Grimsby (formerly Riverhead Centre) * The Headrow Centre, Leeds (formerly The Schofields Centre) * Holt Park District Centre, Holt Park, Leeds * Horsefair Centre, Wetherby * Kingsgate Shopping Centre, Huddersfield * Kirkgate Centre, Bradford * Leeds Shopping Plaza, Leeds (formerly Bond Street Precinct) * The Light, Leeds * The Mall Barnsley, Barnsley (formerly The Mall Alhambra / Alhambra Centre) * Meadowhall, Sheffield * Merrion Centre, Leeds * Orchard Square, Sheffield * Park Gate, Rotherham * Penny Hill Centre, Hunslet, Leeds * Piazza Centre, Huddersfield * Princes Quay, Kingston upon Hull * The Prospect Centre, Kingston upon Hull * Rawson Quarter, Bradford * St. John's Centre, Leeds * St. Stephen's Hull, Kingston upon Hull * Trinity Leeds, Leeds * Trinity Walk, Wakefield * Victoria Gardens Shopping Centre, Harrogate * Victoria Quarter, Leeds * Westfield Bradford, Bradford (under construction) * White Rose Centre, Leeds * York Designer Outlet, York * Ridings Shopping Centre, Wakefield Northern Ireland * Ards Shopping Centre, Newtownards * Abbey Centre, Newtownabbey * Bloomfield Centre, Bangor * Bow Street Mall, Lisburn * Buttercrane Shopping Centre, Newry * Carryduff Shopping Centre, Carryduff * Connswater Shopping Centre, Belfast * Diamond Shopping Centre, Coleraine * Flagship Shopping Centre, Bangor * Forestside Shopping Centre, Belfast * Foyleside Shopping Centre, Derry * The Gallery, Belfast (proposed) * Holywood Exchange, Holywood * Kennedy Centre, Belfast * Main Street Mall, Omagh * Oaks Shopping Centre, Dungannon * Park Centre, Belfast * The Quays Shopping Centre, Newry * Richmond Centre, Derry * Royal Exchange, Belfast (proposed) * Rushmere Shopping Centre, Craigavon * Sprucefield, Lisburn * Tower Centre, Ballymena * Victoria Square, Belfast * CastleCourt, Belfast * Westwood Centre, Belfast Scotland Aberdeen City * The Academy Shopping Centre, Aberdeen * Trinity Shopping Centre, Aberdeen (formerly The Mall Trinity/Aberdeen between 2006–2009) * St. Nicholas & Bon Accord, Aberdeen (formerly Bon Accord Shopping Centre Aberdeen and St. Nicholas Shopping Centre) * Union Square Shopping Centre, Aberdeen Angus * Abbeygate Shopping Centre, Arbroath City of Edinburgh * Cameron Toll Shopping Centre, Edinburgh * Fort Kinnaird, Edinburgh * The Gyle Shopping Centre, Edinburgh * Ocean Terminal, Leith * Princes Mall Shopping Centre, Edinburgh * St. James Centre, Edinburgh * Westside Plaza, Edinburgh Clackmannanshire * Sterling Mills, Tillicoultry Dundee City * Overgate Centre, Dundee * Wellgate Centre, Dundee * City Quay, Dundee East Ayrshire * Burns Mall, Kilmarnock Falkirk * Callendar Square Shopping Centre, Falkirk * The Mall Falkirk, Falkirk → (formerly The Mall Howgate, Howgate Centre) Fife * Kingdom Shopping Centre, Glenrothes * Kingsgate Centre, Dunfermline * The Mercat Shopping Centre, Kirkcaldy * The Postings, Kirkcaldy Glasgow City * Buchanan Galleries, Glasgow * The Forge Shopping Centre, Glasgow * Glasgow Fort, Glasgow * Italian Centre, Glasgow * Princes Square, Glasgow * St. Enoch Centre, Glasgow * Sauchiehall Centre, Glasgow (formerly Sauchiehall Street Centre) * Silverburn Mall, Glasgow Highland * Eastgate Shopping Centre, Inverness Inverclyde * Oak Mall Shopping Centre, Greenock Midlothian * Straiton Park, Loanhead Moray * St. Giles Centre, Elgin North Ayrshire * Rivergate Centre, Irvine North Lanarkshire * Antonine Centre, Cumbernauld * Motherwell Shopping Centre, Motherwell * Cumbernauld Town Centre, Cumbernauld Perth and Kinross * St. John's Centre, Perth Renfrewshire * Braehead Shopping Centre, Renfrew * Paisley Centre, Paisley * The Piazza, Paisley South Ayrshire * Ayr Central, Ayr * Kyle Centre, Ayr South Lanarkshire * East Kilbride Shopping Centre, East Kilbride * New Cross Shopping Centre, Hamilton * Regent Shopping Centre, Hamilton Stirling * Thistles Centre, Stirling West Dunbartonshire * Clyde Shopping Centre, Clydebank West Lothian * Almondvale Centre, Livingston * The Centre, Livingston, West Lothian Wales South * Aberafan Centre, Port Talbot * Bridgend Designer Outlet, Bridgend * Cambrian Centre, Newport * Capitol Centre, Cardiff (formerly Capitol Exchange Centre) * City Spires, Newport * Cwmbran Shopping Centre, Cwmbran * Daniel Owen Shopping Centre, Neath * Festival Park, Ebbw Vale * Friars Walk, Newport * Kingsway Shopping Centre, Newport * St Elli Shopping Centre, Llanelli * Quadrant Shopping Centre, Swansea * Queens Arcade, Cardiff * St. David's 2, Cardiff * St. David's Centre, Cardiff - Largest in South Wales * St. David's Shopping Centre, Swansea North * Central Retail Park, Wrexham * Deniol Centre, Bangor * ' Eagles Meadow, Wrexham - Largest in North Wales' * Island Green, Wrexham note: has its own railway station * Menai Centre, Bangor * Parc Llandudno, Llandudno * Plas Coch, Wrexham * Victoria Centre, Llandudno * Border Retail Park, Wrexham Chains * Arndale Centres * British Land * Capital Shopping Centres * Hammerson * Land Securities * McArthurGlen Designer Outlets * The Mall Company * Peel Group * The Westfield Group See also *List of shopping centres in the United Kingdom by size *Comprehensive United Kingdom shopping directory United Kingdom Shopping centres in the United Kingdom Shopping malls